Mi Demonio Personal
by M. Ferrer
Summary: Y allí estaba él, sentado en una silla en el centro de una habitación vacía; como Dios lo trajo al mundo, mirándola sin pizca de vergüenza y con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Ella lo miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su creciente masculinidad. Acorto el espacio que los separaba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora S. Meyer. La historia es producto de mi loca imaginación._

* * *

"¿Por qué encajar? Cuando naciste para sobresalir. _\- Dr. Seuss._

* * *

Su celular se escucho dentro de su bolso por décimo quinta vez en la última media hora, seguro es Tanya, pensó, decidió ignorarlo y camino hacia el ascensor, odiaba esas cajas metálicas, pero al encontrarse en el piso número 20 no le quedaba de otra que optar por aquel maldito aparato; de niña se había quedado encerrada en uno debido a un desperfecto mecánico, por lo que sentía cierto repelús. Iba tarde a la despedida de soltera de Alice, su mejor amiga. Entro en el ascensor y se apresuro a pulsar el botón del sótano, este cerró sus puertas dejándola encerrada en aquel habitáculo. Eran más de las 10 de la noche y el edificio se encontraba desolado a excepción del jefe de seguridad, suponía.

Había sido un día particularmente agotador debido a su demonio personal, el dueño de sus sueños húmedos, su jefe. Una muralla de casi dos metros, sin exagerar, con perfectos músculos que delataban las horas dedicadas al gimnasio, ojos grises, cabello cobrizo, rostro de ángel y una sonrisa pecadora que era capaz de mojar sus bragas con solo verla. Se le escapo un suspiro de pensar en lo maravilloso que se veía en los trajes a medida que usaba. Le parecía casi utópico que existiera un hombre así. Pero como nada puede ser perfecto el hombre era un maldito sin sentimientos, trataba a sus empleados peor que a una piedra en su impecable zapato de diseñador.

El ascensor siguió bajando, decidió cerrar sus ojos y recostar la cabeza contra la pared, ansiosa por llegar a su auto y partir al pub donde hacía más de una hora la esperaban sus amigas; decidió revisar los mensajes que había recibido esa misma tarde por lo que saco su iPhone y se fue directo a la bandeja de entrada; tenía unos cuantos de las chicas, recordándole lo de esa noche, dos de su madre, avisándole que la semana próxima la iría a visitar, y uno de su hermano anunciándole el próximo cumpleaños de su sobrino.

Justo en el décimo piso se escucho la molesta musiquilla de la caja metálica al detenerse, y cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrir sus puertas, un par de ojos grises le devolvían la mirada desde fuera.

Estaba usando pantalones de vestir gris plomo, junto con una camisa blanca, sin corbata y con los tres primeros botones desatados, dándole una gran vista de su pecho esculpido, su saco iba colgando de una mano junto con su maletín, mientras que la otra la pasaba repetidas veces por su sexy cabello, despeinándolo.

—Buenas noches—espeto al entrar, dedicándole una fría mirada y ubicándose detrás.

Ella le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza todavía en shock por su presencia, no esperaba encontrarlo y menos en esas fachas. Sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo, las ojeras bajo estos delatan su cansancio. Tomo un respiro y su aroma la inundo, recorriendo sus fosas nasales y alojándose en la parte baja de su cuerpo, se sentía mareada con solo respirarlo; y es que solo su olor podía transportarla a otro lugar, uno en el que solo existía la lujuria y el deseo carnal.

Decidió apartar la mirada y volver a usar su celular para distraerse, sentía su mirada a través del espejo, recorriéndola, incomodándola, deteniéndose más tiempo de lo habitual en esas cimas que la delataban como mujer. Se removió en su lugar y sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su nuca; eran imaginaciones suyas o el ascensor iba más lento de lo normal. Mando un ruego silencioso al cielo, para que fuera más rápido, parecieran horas en lugar de segundos dentro de esa jodida caja.

Faltaban solo dos pisos para respirar aire fresco y dejar de sentir su penetrante mirada, cuando de repente la maldita cosa se agito hasta detenerse, volviéndose todo rojo debido a la luz de emergencia.

— ¿Que sucedió?—pregunto al hombre. Su voz escuchándose superficial debido al esfuerzo que hacía para respirar. El sudor comenzó a perlar su frente y el pánico recorrió sus venas.

—No lo sé Srita. Pero no se preocupe— expresó este mientras apretaba el botón de emergencia.

Luego de un instante se escuchó una voz a través de las bocinas. —Buenas noches Señor C. ¿Sucede algo?

—Eso quisiera saber yo Rich. El ascensor acaba de detenerse— gruño con furia.

—Espere un momento— le respondió aquel hombre. —Efectivamente Señor. No hay luz en el segundo piso y el generador no responde—le dijo.

¿Esta solo allí dentro?—preguntó. — La cámara dejo de funcionar—añadió.

Quiso responder que no era de su incumbencia pero en su lugar le dijo— La señorita Swan está conmigo—.

—Contactaré de inmediato con el Jefe de Mantenimiento… Podría tardar un poco por la hora, así que le ruego tenga paciencia señor C. — añadió y cortó la comunicación.

—Y ahora ¿Qué haremos?—dijo ella.

—No queda más que esperar—le contesto él.

— ¿Le sucede algo?— preguntó al verla abanicarse con una mano y arrimarse más hacia la pared, con intensiones de deslizarse hasta el suelo.

— ¡Nada!.. No sucede nada—espeto con la voz más fina de lo normal y sintiendo su mirada cerrarse y oscurecerse.

Él, le dedico una mirada que decía "no te creo nada" por lo que tuvo que decirle la verdad.

—Odio los malditos ascensores— le dijo. — Soy claustrofóbica —añadió.

Él, la miraba desde el otro lado del habitáculo con ojos desorbitados no sabiendo que hacer. Podía lidiar con grandes Negocios, pero no con una pequeña mujer en pánico.

—Soy yo o esta hirviendo aquí dentro— dijo ella. Su respiración estaba más superficial que hace algunos momentos, sentía el ataque de pánico formándose dentro de ella.

—Cálmese Señorita— le dijo.

—¡Que me calme! Como quiere que me calme— medio grito. —Ya sabía yo, que no debía subirme a esta caja del mal, si hubiera bajado por las escaleras ya estaría con las chicas— sollozo con lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

Él, no sabiendo que hacer para tranquilizarla, redujo el espacio entre ellos, tomando su cara entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos estampó sus labios contra los otros. Siempre había deseado besarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y dar rienda suelta a su lujuria. Sabía a fresas y vainilla.

Ella, al sentirlo tan cerca solo pudo quedarse estática, en shock, sin saber qué hacer. Jamás en su vida habría esperado que él la besara. Sintiendo su aroma rodearla por completo, comenzó a mover sus labios a la par de los de él, suave, lento, descubriéndose. De un momento a otro los labios del hombre se tornaron rudos, salvajes contra los propios, como deseando beber de su aliento.

Él, dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, bajo a su cuello, donde se detuvo para probarla, chupando y lamiendo toda su extensión. Con una mano sujetando su cintura, la acorralo contra la pared. Volvió a sus labios, su droga, su adicción. La beso con fervor tomándola por la nuca y acercándola tanto a él que no sabían donde terminaba una y comenzaba otro.

Ella, subió una mano a su indomable cabello cobrizo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía eufórica y excitada, con la otra recorrió su espalda hasta su trasero, el cual apretó y amasó a su antojo. Él, restregando masculinidad contra ella, lo sentía duró contra su abdomen. Lo que hizo que sus bragas se humedecieran más si se puede.

Sintió una mano colarse por debajo de la falda, sobando y apretando su muslo, acercándose a su feminidad, podía sentir el calor irradiando de su mano pecadora, tentando, provocándola a caer en el más profundo de los abismos, y quemarse en las llamas del infierno, su infierno personal. Lo deseaba, deseaba sentirlo duro y profundo dentro de ella, chocando contra sus paredes, produciendo esa deliciosa fricción que la volvería loca.

Su mano avanzo hasta encontrarse con su clítoris por sobre la tela de las bragas, se sintió morir cuando él comenzó a restregar su pequeño montículo de placer, movió sus bragas y enterró dos dedos en ella de un solo tirón, sin dejar de tocar su clítoris.

— ¿Quieres que te folle nena? ¿Quieres que sea mi verga en lugar de mis dedos? ¿Quieres que me entierre en ti?—le dijo con voz suave y ronca, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera.

Sacando sus dedos de su interior, subió su falda a su cintura y sin detenerse rompió sus bragas de encaje haciéndola gemir. Se puso de rodillas y acerco su cara a su centro, inhalado su dulce olor, sintiendo la lujuria correr por su cuerpo y sus testículos apretarse.

—Oh! Bebe... Hueles exquisito, te deseo, quiero probarte— y con esto paso su lengua por toda su extensión, subiendo y bajando, lamiendo, mordiendo, comiéndosela, deseando más.

—Joder!... Dios... Si... Así... Justo ahí...—gimió ella. Quejándose cuando lo sintió detenerse.

—Dios no Srita. Swan...Edward, mi nombre es Edward—le dijo con su voz exudando lujuria.

Poniéndose de pie la tomó por los muslos subiéndola a sus caderas. Ella enrolló sus piernas en torno a estas. Se restregó directamente sobre su dulce coño sin importarle nada.

Saboreando los gemidos que salían de los labios de la chica, tomo su pezón en su boca por sobre la camisa de la chica, mordiéndolo hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

Las manos de ella vagaron por su pecho esculpido, rompiendo sin consideración los botones de su camisa. Ahora libre de esta pudo pasar sus manos por su pecho con libertad, sobando y lamiendo lo que estaba a su alcance.

El, se apresuro a quitar la camisa de ella y sacar sus pechos sobre el brasier, amasándolos, besándolo y chupando sus dos picos.

—Edward!—gimió. Y esto lo enloqueció.

— ¿Dime bebe? ¿Qué quieres que haga? Esta noche soy tu esclavo. —le dijo.

— Follame, ah!.. Clávame tu verga, te quiero sentir—medio gimió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí—le dijo. Desabrochando como pudo su pantalón, sacó su pene y se enterró en ella de una sola estocada.

Gemidos, suspiros y el chapoteo de sexos al juntarse fue lo único que se escucho dentro de la caja metálica. Embestida, tras embestida se hundió en ella, disfrutando, sintiendo un infierno recorrer sus venas.

— ¡Más… Maas… Maass rápido!—el aumentó sus embestidas, lo que la hizo chillar de placer, sentía el orgasmo formándose en su bajo vientre.

— ¿Así nena?— El aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas. —Eres mía, solo mía—gruño posesivamente

— Oh!... Edward... sii…—grito.

— Si cariño… Chilla mi nombre... No sabes lo bien que te sientes… Estas tan apretada... Te siento en cada parte de mí— aumentando más si se puede la fuerza de sus embestidas.

— Vente conmigo hermosa— gimió llevando su mano al botón de placer y besándola profundamente.

—Sii… Edward... me vengo—le susurro sintiendo su sexo exprimirlo, ordeñarlo, y la fuerza del orgasmo golpear su cuerpo como una bola de demolición.

Tras unas cuantas estocadas más, él soltó su semilla dentro de ella, llenándola, marcándola como suya.

Sus piernas parecían gelatina después de aquel poderoso orgasmo, por lo que se volteo y se deslizo por la pared con ella todavía sobre el, quedando a horcajadas, y su pantalón enrollado a sus pies. De un momento a otro la luz se volvió blanca, por lo que se despabilaron y se apuraron a acomodar su ropa.

Al instante el ascensor comenzó a descender y una voz se escuchó por las bocinas

—Señor C. Todo bajo control— dijo la voz que reconocía como Rich.

—Muy bien Rich. — respondió con su normal frialdad.

La peculiar campanilla que anunciaba la llegada a un piso sonó y con ello las puertas se abrieron en el sótano.

El Sr. Cullen le dedico una mirada dura, y con una sonrisa traviesa jugando en sus labios, paso a su lado.

—Nos vemos el Lunes Srita. Swan—se despidió. —Que tenga buena noche—.Y con esto camino hacia su automóvil.

* * *

 _Cambio y Fuera_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora S. Meyer. La historia es producto de mi loca imaginación._

* * *

"Solo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos". - _El principito._

* * *

Lo vio partir, en uno de sus flamantes juguetitos, como le gustaba decirles. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos en aquella caja metálica. Todavía podía sentir su aroma envolviéndola, hechizándola, y su semilla derramándose entre sus piernas. Temblorosa camino hacia su automóvil, con ganas de ir a su departamento, hundirse en la profundidad de su cama y regodearse en lo que había pasado, pero no podía fallarle a Ali, su hermana de corazón, la había conocido hace algunos años en la universidad y desde entonces no se había despegado de su lado. Alice era una pequeña pelinegra, de ojos verdes, facciones delicadas y agradable personalidad. Ya dentro del auto, su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez no dudo en contestarlo.

—Bebé, deja de ser tan trabajólica, tenemos horas esperándote—le dijo Tanya por sobre el bullicio de la música.—Alice ya se está poniendo loca—añadió exasperada y se la imagino rodando los ojos.

—Voy en camino bebé, y deja de rodar los ojos. Tuve un pequeño incidente—le respondió escuchando su típica risita.

Por sobre la música escucho a Tanya diciendo —Espera Al, no te subas en la mesa—.

—Apúrate, ¿quieres Isa!? No creo que pueda controlar mucho tiempo a Alice—la escucho decir antes de colgar. Lanzando el teléfono al asiento del copiloto, se puso en movimiento hacia el pub donde se encontraban sus loquitas.

Iban a ser la 1.30am cuando por fin pudo poner un pie dentro del local. El sitio estaba a reventar y la música resonaba en los altavoces. Divisándolas en una mesa al fondo, se abrió paso entre el gentío hasta llegar a ellas.

—Señoritas—les dijo.

—¡Llegastee!—grito Alice, oyéndose medio borracha.

—Por fiin—secundo Tanya, que la miraba con ojos interrogantes.

—Siento llegar tarde— expreso con voz temblorosa, sentándose en uno de los sofás que rodeaban la mesa y recibiendo el trago que le ofrecía Tanya, quien en esos momentos la miraba con ojos interrogantes.

—Ahora sí, dime ¿qué paso? Tal vez fue ese déspota jefe tuyo, jodiendote la vida como siempre—le dijo, sin imaginarse cuan cierta era la frase, esa noche sí que le había jodido y no precisamente la vida.

Abrió la boca sin saber que responder, Tanya la había tomado por sorpresa; había esperado que Tanya estuviera tan distraída como para pasar por alto su tardanza, pero al parecer no fue así.

—Eh…— justo en ese momento Alice las interrumpió con uno de sus desvaríos. —Es un odiooso, por su culpa no vas a poder ir a mi boda. Como puede haber boda sin ¡dama de honor!—chillo. —Lo voy a matar— y con esto se levanto dispuesta a buscarlo y golpearlo. Alice a pesar de su tamaño era capaz de todo, si lo sabría ella, ¡chiquita pero peligrosa! cuando estaban en la universidad fue capaz de romperle la nariz a un muchacho solo por haber molestado a Bella.

—Espérate nena—le dijo, halándola por el brazo y haciéndola caer de sopetón al sofá. —Sabes que no puedo tomarme días libres para viajar a Kentucky—.

Alice era de Elizabethtown, por lo que su boda se realizaría en la casa de sus padres. —Apenas llevo unos meses en este trabajo y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no lo puedo perder. No todos tenemos un novio con una gran cuenta bancaria—le dijo medio en broma y sintió a Tanya reír a su lado.

Isabella Swan provenía de una familia de clase trabajadora, compuesta por su madre y hermano, su padre había abandonado la foto cuando supo que ella venia en camino. Dejando a su madre con un niño de 3 años y embarazada.

—Bueno basta de dramas, es momento de divertirse—dijo Tanya, y con esto las halo por el brazo a la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Recorrió la sala con la mirada encontrándola vacía, a excepción del gran espejo que ocupaba la pared del fondo, sintiéndose aturdida avanzo hasta el.

El reflejo en este le devolvía a una chica de cabello castaño y tímida mirada color chocolate, su mirada. Estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba, vistiendo únicamente una falda negra. Su largo cabello cubriendo sus senos y resaltando la blancura de su piel. —¿Dónde estoy?— pensó —¿qué hago aquí?— lo último que recordaba era haber dejado a Alice en su casa. No sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, nunca había estado allí. —¿Que paso con mi ropa?— se pregunto. Era una muchacha tímida que no se caracterizaba por andar medio desnuda por la vida. Cerró los ojos con la confusión reinando en su cabeza y un pequeño dolor latiendo en la sien.

Distraída como estaba no se dio cuenta de la imponente figura que irrumpió en la sala, sino hasta que sintió un par de manos envolviendo su cintura y una suave voz en su oído

—Hola nena—le dijo aquel hombre aferrándose a ella. Moviendo sus manos avariciosamente por su cintura, subió una a su seno izquierdo apretándolo.

—Te deseo hermosa. Justo aquí— su voz la tenia embrujada, un gemido escapo de sus labios. Apartando su larga cabellera el hombre dejo húmedos besos en su cuello.

Abre los ojos bebé...mírame... Miramos —le dijo aquel hombre, con su voz rezumando sexo, el deseo recorrió su cuerpo. Lo sentía desnudo tras su espalda, restregando su pene erecto contra ella.

—Abre los ojos bebé—repitió tomando un pezón entre sus dedos y acariciándolo.

—Abre los ojos bebé—insto por tercera vez, dirigiendo la mano libre a las profundidades de su falda.

—Abre los ojos... —su voz escuchándose lejana— Ábrelos...— sintiendo un tirón en su cuerpo por fin abrió los ojos viéndose encandilada por la claridad de la habitación —Abre los ojos Isabella!...—gritaba un histérica Tanya en su oído mientras tiraba de su brazo.

Gimiendo de frustración llevo las manos a su rostro diciendo—Estoy despierta Tany—. En momentos como ese odiaba ser su compañera de piso, solía ser demasiado escandalosa para su propio bien. Tanya era una exuberante rubia con muchas curvas y una personalidad arrolladora. Cualquiera se sentiría menos a su lado, pero conociéndola desde la niñez Bella era la excepción a la regla.

—Apresúrate loquis. Se hace tarde para el trabajo—le dijo.

—Pero si es fin de semana bebé —le respondió ella. — ¿Estás loca Bella?— dijo Tanya, viéndola como si tuviera 3 cabezas— Es lunes, y si no te levantas en este preciso momento llegaras tarde al trabajo— y con esto salió rezongando un — el alcohol te hace mal, mujer—. Respirando profundo y con un agudo dolor de cabeza pulsando, se levanto a toda prisa para ducharse y comenzar la mañana.

Bajo el agua de la ducha no pudo evitar pensar en su sueño; sentía las manos de aquel hombre recorrerla, sus húmedos besos, el calor que irradiaba de su pecho excitándola. Recordando lo que ocurrió el viernes pasado se sintió nerviosa por el inminente encuentro con su demonio de ojos grises, ojos que tenían todo el fin de semana atormentándola.

Con el reloj marcando las 8 menos cuarto se encamino hacia la puerta, vistiendo un entallado traje color vino y sus inseparables Manolos negros. Su cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Bebé me voy, nos vemos en la noche—grito a la nada.

—Cuídate Isa... Y no crees que se me olvido tu incidente del vierneees!—le respondieron desde el pasillo haciéndola reír— esta noche cena y películas—.

Ok Tany!.. Avísale a Alice... Te quiero—dijo, y con esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Vivía en un segundo piso así que fácilmente pudo bajar por las escaleras y salir del edificio. Subió a su auto, un Toyota Yaris, y emprendió la marcha hacia el trabajo. El camino se le hizo súper corto; cuando quiso acordar estaba estacionando el auto en su lugar de costumbre. Sintiendo mariposas en su estomago y las piernas fallarle, entro en el ascensor que para ese momento se encontraba vacío; después de unos minutos la molesta campanilla le indicó que estaba en su piso.

Eran las 8:25am para cuando por fin pudo sentarse en su escritorio—justo a tiempo—pensó. El jefe todavía no llegaba.

—Buenos días Bella—la saludo Ángela de recursos humanos, era una chica agradable con la que a veces solía salir por un café.

—Buenos días Ang. ¿Qué tal el fin?—le contesto.

—Todo tranquilo— le dijo—todavía no llega Don gruñón?—añadió— No, pero no debe faltar mucho—contesto viendo su reloj.

A las 8.30 en punto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando a Edward Cullen, el jefe, su demonio. Portaba un traje azul a medida y la mirada glacial de siempre.

Sin dirigirles una mirada paso a su lado diciendo —Srita. Swan a mi oficina— y con esto cerró la puerta.

* * *

 _Gracias chicas por tomar un segundo de su tiempo para dejar un review. Son mi mayor motivación._

* * *

 _Cambio y Fuera_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora S. Meyer. La historia es producto de mi loca imaginación._

* * *

"Solo es imposible si lo crees". - _A.W._

* * *

 _Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Mariana, linda en cierto modo eres la culpable de que siguiera esta historia. A las chicas del grupo de Whatsapp por alentarme y a ti también sis! por apoyar mis locuras. Espero les guste._

* * *

Sintiéndose intranquila tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de la cafetería. —Buenos días Seth, el gruñón ya está en el edificio—dijo al interlocutor.

—Buenos días Bella. Un Caffè Latte saliendo para el Sr. C. —respondió Seth, el chico de la cafetería, a través del teléfono, antes de colgar.

Con piernas de gelatina se levanto del escritorio, tableta en mano, dispuesta a comenzar su jornada de trabajo.

—Deséame suerte Ang—le dijo a la chica a su lado.

—Suerte Bells. Aunque creo que necesitaras más que eso — le contesto Ángela, viéndola avanzar hacia las puertas del infierno.

Con un toque y sin esperar respuesta como ya era costumbre, giro el pomo de la puerta; su estomago hecho un nudo por el inminente encuentro, y abriéndola lentamente entró en la oficina del demonio de ojos grises.

—Buenos días Sr. Cullen— saludo al hombre, con su mejor intento de voz indiferente, que en esos momentos se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal que adornaba la pared lateral de la gran habitación. —Seth traerá su café en un momento —.

—Que tenemos para hoy—respondió, ignorando su saludo como todos los días.—Que maldito —pensó. — ¿Sera que algún día responderá mi saludo?—. Tenía exactamente seis meses trabajando para el y jamás había respondido a sus Buenos Días. Ni siquiera el primer día. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Había entrado por la puerta principal de aquel gigante de acero y cristal sintiendo mariposas en el estomago. Era su primer empleo en serio, aun no sabía cómo había logrado ser la asistente del gran Edward Cullen, el papa de los Helado de la Ingeniería, no cualquiera lograba entrar en Cullen's Engineering & Construction Co., una de las mejores compañías dedicadas al diseño y construcción en el país, y mucho menos ella, a la que le faltaban solo unos meses para titularse en Ingenieria. Si bien había tenido diversos empleos, ninguno tan en su campo y tan bien remunerado como ese, a pesar de solo ser una asistente. Sentándose en su escritorio había esperado la llegada del jefe y a las 8:30 am en punto un imponente Edward Cullen salio del ascensor para poner su mundo de cabeza.

Volvió al presente examinando su perfil, esperando encontrar algún rastro de nervios o tan siquiera reconocimiento por lo ocurrido el viernes, pero en su lugar solo encontró apatía, como siempre, como si entre ellos no hubiese sucedido nada. Su madre decía que con solo una mirada podías saber cómo era una persona, los ojos las ventanas al alma, cosa que no creía hasta que conoció aquel par de ojos grises. Su mirada reflejaba una frialdad tan dura que constantemente la hacían preguntarse ¿Qué había pasado para que fuera tan cruel? Aclarándose la garganta dijo:

—El Sr. Miller espera su llamado para concretar los estudios preliminares al comienzo de la construcción— comenzó—. A las 10 tiene programada una videoconferencia con los empresarios japoneses.— En su escritorio varios informes esperan su firma— enumero—A las 2 almuerzo con sus Padres y a las 4 lo esperan en el Conservatorio de Musica para la inauguración del nuevo auditorio que lleva su nombre.

—Cancela el almuerzo—dijo.

—Pero Sr. —interrumpió ella— hoy es el cumpleaños de su Madre.

—Cancelalo—le dijo al oído con voz dura. ¿En que momento llego a su lado? se pregunto, ¿acaso estaba tan distraída que no lo sintió acercarse? Si ya de por si se sentía nerviosa con su presencia, esto no hizo mas que alterarla. Su corazón retumbaba contra sus costillas. Su mente iba y venia entre el presente y el encuentro fortuito de la otra noche. Sentía el cuerpo masculino exudando sensualidad detrás de ella. ¿Recordaría lo del ascensor? o solo seria una más en su abundante historial. En la oficina corrían rumores de que se había acostado con unas cuantas y ella ya no era la excepción.

—¿Recordando nena?—le susurro esta vez con voz seductora, al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba contra él.

—¿Me deseas niña hermosa? ¿Deseas que te tome en este momento sobre mi escritorio? ¿Qué me sumerja en ti? —pregunto. —Porque yo si te deseo… Deseo tomarte justo aquí… Hacerte gritar sin importar que alguien nos escuche—siguió diciendo.

Apartando su cola de caballo con una mano comenzó a besar su cuello— La deseo Srita. Swan— murmuro.

—Srita. Swan—repitió más fuerte, dejando un beso en su garganta.

—Srita. Swan—grito esta vez, sobresaltándola—Que no oye que le estoy hablando—.

Él, aun se encontraba al lado del ventanal ¿¡Que!? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No había estado a su lado hace un momento? Lo sintió tan vivido detrás de ella hace solo instantes que todavía no reaccionaba.

—¿Que...— un toque en la puerta lo interrumpió.

Se encontraba tan aturdida que no logro moverse de su sitio — Adelante— lo escucho decir. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos y piel trigueña.

—Buenos días Sr. Cullen. Srita Swan—saludo caminando hacia el escritorio y dejando una taza de café sobre este.

—Seth— respondió Bella luego de unos instantes.

Sin esperar un agradecimiento que no llegaría de parte del demonio, Seth se retiro recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Bella.

El Sr. Cullen avanzo hacia su escritorio tomando asiento, e ignorando a su asistenta tomó un sorbo de café, la satisfacción inundando sus facciones y un gemido escapando de sus labios.

—Llama a mi madre y dile que tengo una junta impostergable. Que luego iré a visitarlos— ordenó.

Sin querer contradecirlo una vez mas, solo respondió con un —Si Sr. Cullen—.

—Puedes retirarte. Si necesito algo te llamare — dijo con la atención puesta en su Mac.

Indignada, mas consigo misma que con él, se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo en el momento en el que tomo el pomo de esta entre sus dedos lo oyó decir:

—Haz que le envíen un ramo de sus flores favoritas, con una nota de mi parte —mas indignada si se puede dio un corto asentimiento de cabeza y sin voltear a verlo salió de aquella oficina dispuesta a llamar a la agradable madre de Edward para decirle que el perro de su hijo era un mentiroso de mierda que no quería ir a su almuerzo.

Ya en su escritorio, se dispuso a tomar el teléfono para llamar a Esmerald Cullen. Marcando el ya tan conocido número espero unos instantes a que respondiera

—Bueno—respondió una dulce voz.

—Buenos Días y Feliz cumpleaños Sra. Cullen. ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?—dijo Bella.

—Buen día Srita. Bella muy bien, muchas gracias— Respondió Esme —No es que no me guste hablar contigo pero ¿a que debo tu llamado el día de hoy?—pregunto. —Y dime Esme, querida, No es como si no habláramos a menudo—dijo en tono divertido.

Se sentía mal con la noticia que tendría que darle. Aunque no la conocía en persona, eran muchas las veces que había hablado con ella. Era una agradable mujer con un gran amor por su familia. No sabía cómo un hombre tan pedante podía provenir de una mujer tan hermosa, sentimentalmente hablando.

—Bueno... Esme...—titubeo, no quería arruinar su día.

—No es necesario que digas más pequeña Bella. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Viaje de emergencia? ¿Salida de inspección? O... Ya se... ¿Junta impostergable?—dijo la mujer con voz afligida.

—Lo sient...—comenzó a decir la chica de ojos castaños.

—No lo sientas querida. —La interrumpió —Y ahórrate lo de las flores. No te preocupes, le diré que estaban hermosas. Hasta luego Srita. —completo con voz funesta.

—Hasta luego Sra. Cullen. Que tenga usted un excelente día—para cuando colgó el teléfono se sentía la peor persona de todas. Para ella, su madre era la persona más importante de todas, la amaba con locura, Renee Swan era ejemplo de esfuerzo y dedicación. Gracias a ella era lo que era. Así que no se imaginaba como ese hombre podía dejar a un lado a su madre de ese modo.

El sonido del ascensor la saco de sus pensamientos, anunciando la llegada de alguien a su piso. Vio acercarse a ella un perfecto espécimen de hombre, cabello negro y ojos de un tono más claro que los del demonio; Emmett Cullen, el hermano del jefe, portaba un traje negro a medida con una extraña corbata navideña, lo cual era raro ya que se encontraban en pleno agosto.

—Buenos días Bella. ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Cómo te trata el gruñón?—le pregunto Emmett. Era de dominio público en el edificio que el "Gruñón" era el jefe. Todos lo sabían menos la persona en cuestión.

—Buenos días Emmett. No me quejo—contesto, mirando disimuladamente la extraña corbata.

El hombre al darse cuenta dijo— ¿Te gusta mi corbata?... Kellan se levanto creativo el día de hoy— Kellan era el hijo de 4 años de Emmett, un pequeño rubio de ojos idénticos a su padre, al cual había visto contadas veces y que le inspiraba mucha ternura.

—Es asombrosa— respondió Bella sintiendo ganas de reír.

Emmett pertenecía al área legal de la compañía, era abogado, y trabajaba dos pisos por debajo de ellos.

—Te anun...— comenzó a decir. —No es necesario. Sabes que a mi hermano le encantan las sorpresas—la interrumpió con sarcasmo en la voz y una burlona sonrisa adornando sus facciones. Que manía de aquellos hombres de interrumpirla.

Lo vio encaminarse hacia la oficina del Jefe y se pregunto— ¿Como dos hermanos podían ser tan distintos?—. Y no solo físicamente hablando. Mientras que uno era frío y pedante; el otro era cálido y amable.

Luego de unos minutos, gritos comenzaron a oírse tras la puerta cerrada—Eres un desalmado… Como que no tienes tiempo—se escuchó la voz de Emmett—Es tu madre quien cumple años Edward Cullen, no un perro de la calle—se oyó.

—Baja la voz Emmett Cullen, no es necesario que todo el edificio se entere de nuestros asuntos—dijo Edward.

—Y una mierda Edward, que se entere todo el mundo lo desgraciado que eres con nuestra madre. — Refuto Emmett —No mereces llamarte su hijo.

Sintió, más que vio, la puerta abrirse y azotarse al mismo tiempo, y un Emmett hecho una furia paso a su lado directo hacia el ascensor, sin siquiera despedirse.

Después de eso, la mañana paso tranquila entre ires, venires, subidas, bajadas, gritos y ordenes del Gruñón. Había días en los deseaba tirar la toalla y renunciar, Edward Cullen podía ser detestable cuando se lo proponía, que era la mayoría del tiempo, pero no podía darse el lujo de prescindir del empleo. Entre universidad, alquiler, comida y transporte se le iba casi todo el dinero.

A las 3 en punto lo vio salir de la cueva, maletín en mano, sus grises ojos viéndola insistentemente. Ella, se levantó como un resorte de la silla al verlo acercársele. Las mariposas tenían fiesta en su barriga y sus pómulos se sonrojaron sin permiso al sentir aquellos ojos. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o la estaba recorriendo con la mirada? En momentos como ese y después de lo sucedido deseaba poder leerle la mente.

—Srita. Swan, cuando termine sus pendientes puede retirarse —y con ello, lo vio caminar hacia el maldito ascensor culpable de todo. Sin poder evitarlo su vista se fijo en ese culo de dioses que se gastaba, hipnotizada con el vaivén de esas nalgas del pecado que hace solo unos días pudo tener en sus manos. Lo odiaba, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar de esa manera?, pero más se odiaba a si misma, desde el viernes no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, le dolía la cabeza de pensarlo, de imaginarse cosas que no sucederían.

Un carraspeo a su lado la saco de sus ensoñaciones— Ni lo sueñes Swan, ese culo es todo mío — la rubia molesta a su lado era Jessica Stanley, una más en la interminable lista del Ing. Cullen. La Srita. Stanley era nada más y nada menos que la Arquitecto encargada y la más odiada por todos debido a sus ínfulas de dueña del mundo.

—No se dé que me habla Srita. Stanley—respondió Bella.

—No te hagas la tonta. Ni tu ni nadie me quitara lo que es mío— dijo Jessica y sin esperar respuesta se encerró en su oficina.

Dando un suspiro e ignorando los comentarios, siguió con sus pendientes que no eran pocos por cierto, como había dicho el demonio si quería irse a casa debía dejar todo listo. Y no podía esperar a llegar a casa, quitarse los zapatos y darse un baño. Además, nadie debía enterarse de lo sucedido aquel viernes en la caja maldita.

.

.

.

Al cabo de varias horas por fin pudo terminar con todo por ese día. Su reloj marcaba las 6:30pm cuando por fin pudo entrar en su vehículo. Antes de ponerlo en marcha y salir del estacionamiento, decidió llamar a Tanya. Rebusco en las profundidades de su bolso por su celular. Después de unos instantes por fin lo tuvo en su mano, marco el número y esperó.

Tres tonos después hablaron— Hola trabajólica, ¿ya vienes en camino? Alice acaba de llegar— Un apúrate Swan se escucho a través del teléfono de parte de Alice.

—Justo ahora estoy saliendo del estacionamiento Tany— dijo —Pasare a comprar unas cosas para la cena— se quedo en silencio unos instantes. Luego recordó —Dile a Ali que no entre en mi cocina—te oí Swan escuchó decir a Alice al tiempo que la rubia al teléfono rompía en carcajadas.

—Nos vemos en un rato Bells—se despidió Tanya antes de colgar.

Poniendo el auto en marcha, salió del estacionamiento rumbo al supermercado. Recorrió silenciosamente las calles que a esa hora bullían de gente. Había sido un día particularmente agotador, y el pensar en llegar a casa para encontrar a las chicas queriendo interrogarla, le hacía sentir incomoda, las amaba, enserio que sí, pero a veces sentía que invadían su privacidad. Isabella Swan se caracterizaba por ser una chica callada y un poco retraída, tímida pero a la vez escandalosa, muy amorosa y con un carácter de mierda cuando se enojaba. Era una chica que disfrutaba estando sola, sobre todo en las mañanas. Amaba despertar y que todo estuviera en silencio, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo viviendo con Tanya. Tanya Denali era la antítesis de Isabella Swan, extrovertida y bulliciosa, no se callaba ni un segundo, tal vez eso fue lo que las hizo ser amigas, Los polos opuestos se atraen ¿No es así?

En poco tiempo llego al supermercado, aparco y tomando su bolso, bajo del vehículo. Ya dentro de la tienda camino por los pasillos escogiendo las cosas para la cena de esa noche; decidió preparar algo no muy elaborado, pasta, las chicas amaban su salsa napolitana. Fue a la sección de Hortalizas y escogió unos cuantos tomates y cebolletas, inmediatamente camino al pasillo de pastas y cogió un paquete, finalmente camino a la sección de carnes y tomo uno de los recipiente. Además de eso, decidió llevar unas cuantas chucherías para esa noche, helado de fresa, su preferido, doritos, frituras, y algunos chocolates, amaba los hershey's sobre todo el de galletas, era su debilidad. Fue hacia la caja que para ese entonces se encontraba desolada, canceló y con bolsas en mano se dirigió hacia su vehículo.

.

.

.

Aparcó en su lugar asignado y bajo del auto con su bolso en un brazo y las compras en el otro. Entro al edificio. Era un edificio de 4 pisos, sencillo, pero limpio y encantador; se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió los dos pisos que la separaban de su hogar. Ya frente a su puerta, puso las bolsas en el piso, escudriño por las llaves dentro de su bolso y cuando las encontró las introdujo en la cerradura abriendo la puerta. Era un pequeño y agradable departamento de dos habitaciones, justo lo que necesitaban dos chicas que estaban por graduarse. A Tany le faltaba solo un semestre para acabar su carrera administrativa, no sabía cómo decidió estudiarla, siendo que en la preparatoria no le iba muy bien con los números, era un asco mejor dicho.

—Estoy en casa mis amores—dijo a la nada al tiempo que se descalzaba, dejaba el bolso en el suelo y se soltaba el cabello.

Por un momento, suspiró disfrutando de la sensación de llegar a casa y del silencio absoluto que se percibía ¿Dónde estarían las chicas? Era extraño que no hubieran salido a saludar. Camino hasta la cocina para dejar las compras. De la nada fue arrollada en el pasillo por dos chicas, que arrancaron las bolsas de su mano.

—Beells, llegastee…—grito Alice en su oído —Muero de hambre, ¿qué comeremos?—pregunto con ojos de cordero degollado y su puchero Alice Brandon marca registrada. En la cocina se escuchaba a Tanya guardando las cosas.

—Hola Alice yo estoy bien y ¿tu?— contesto Isabella con sarcasmo.

—Sí, si lo que sea—dijo la pequeña pelinegra—tu sabes cómo soy cuando tengo hambre—termino mientras caminaban.

—Hola chica trabajólica—saludo Tanya para cuando ingresaron a la cocina — ¿Qué tal estuvo el Ogro el día de hoy? —pregunto.

—Peor que nunca Tany… ¿Puedes creer que puso a su Madre de lado el día de su Cumpleaños? —dijo. La Rubia no daba crédito a lo que oía, su madre había perdido la lucha contra el Cáncer dejando a una Tanya de 16 años, por lo que para ella ese tema era un poco delicado, aunque no dijera nada, Isabella sabía que su compañera de departamento añoraba a su madre.

—Es un perro—dijo Alice en segundo plano, atragantándose de chocolates.

—Alice tiene razón—secundo Tanya.

—Hey, no te comas los dulces—dijo Bella dándole un manotazo a Alice —Mejor ayúdame a cortar las cosas para la salsa.

— ¿Salsa?... ¿Comeremos pasta? —pregunto.

—¿Tu qué crees? —pregunto Isabella.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar en la elaboración de la cena. Tanya resolvió preparar una ensalada para acompañar la pasta. Tanya Denali era la Reina de las ensaladas. Finalmente cuando solo faltaba cocer la pasta, cosa de la que encargo a la rubia, decidió ir a bañarse.

—Bueno nenas, ya casi está todo listo, iré a darme un baño—expresó.

—Dale bebé—dijo Tanya—No tardes…—chillo Alice.

—Lo sé Alice…Se que tienes hambre—respondió riendo.

.

.

.

Salió de su habitación luego del gratificante baño. Entro en la cocina y sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa espero a que las chicas sirvieran la comida, que acompañaron con un buen Vino Tinto, cortesía de Alice. Comieron en absoluto silencio, cosa que la extraño al menos de parte de Tanya, pero decidió no darle importancia y deleitarse en ello.

Tomo la botella, para servirse otro poco de vino, y una garganta siendo aclarada la interrumpió—Y bien Isabella, dinos que paso el viernes en tu Oficina— dos pares de ojos la observaban atentamente.

* * *

 _Gracias por los reviews son mi mayor motivación :*_

* * *

 _Cambio y Fuera_


End file.
